


let me write about you

by sparklingsungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, lowercase intended, writer lee know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingsungs/pseuds/sparklingsungs
Summary: minho is 12 years old when he realizes he can't draw. so what does he do? start writing.a minsung au where all minho ever wants to do is show his muse how beautiful he really is.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	let me write about you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my very first fic! i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> you can talk to me on twitter: @tinker_han

minho can’t draw and that’s already an established fact he’s said to the world just at the age of twelve, standing in front of his classmates and sixth grade teacher while holding a sheet of paper with a drawing of a tank? he claims it’s his cat soongie after getting drenched in rain, but can you really believe him when it _really_ just looks like a scribble of lines in brown crayon with the occasional blue dots reminiscent of rain, the resemblance of a cat nor a tank absent against the stark white paper held up by his still tiny hands.

it’s the day after that when minho realizes he can never make art that can be seen in just one glance. he’s never seen himself displaying his art in a gallery or a museum, or perched on a canvas easel, still in the making. instead, he sees his art in the form of numerous sheets, stuck together by a spine. he wants to see people smile, laugh, cry, _gasp_ as their eyes skim through pages and pages of jumbled letters forming words straight from minho’s train of thought. he wants to see people flip through his work until the pages run soft and crinkly, the dog-ears worsening with each use.

**_minho can’t draw, but he sure as hell can write._ **

eight years later and minho is still writing, but now with a muse. and jisung still asks himself how minho, an overly talented and beautiful man, can consider him the muse when it should’ve been the other way around.

it should’ve been minho as the muse, with his beautifully sculpted nose and alluring eyes. one look and without a doubt you would think jisung was the writer boyfriend and minho was the muse. but, unfortunately for jisung, that wasn’t the case.

* * *

he’s been awake since 4:30, or that’s what he thinks he saw from the clock across the room, mind running too early in the morning. _damn it_ , he thinks to himself, because it’s 4:30 am and he’s only had four hours of sleep on a school day. he shifts in bed, disregarding the other body lying beside him, releasing faint snores every once in a while to show that they’re already in deep sleep.

he shifts some more, trying to find the right position to take him back to dreamland for another four hours before he has to get up and start his day. it’s when he mindlessly hits a leg that minho stirs, causing jisung to flinch and stop moving. after hearing his faint snores the second time around, jisung repositions himself to lie on his back and decides to just stare at the ceiling until he falls asleep out of boredom. as he wills himself to sleep his mind drifts off to his “unwanted place”.

he winces because now he remembers all the insults his classmates would call him over his honey skin or his crooked tooth. he starts thinking about how he’s so ugly that minho is just with him to further show off his pretty face, how minho has never liked him because he was _that_ ugly and would soon realize it.

his mind keeps telling him how ugly he was, and yes, he knows that’s just his mind overthinking but he still drowns himself in the self-hate that he doesn’t even notice himself letting out a sob, causing minho to jolt awake. it takes him a few seconds to realize that jisung was crying his eyes out at 5:14 in the morning, and another two seconds for him to envelope jisung in his hug.

“shh, baby it’s alright, don’t worry i got you, sunshine,” minho says as he rubs his hand on jisung’s back while the other is running through his hair.

it’s after a few more minutes that jisung slowly calms down, his sobs and quick gasps for air slowing down to sniffles and heavy breathing. minho takes this as a sign to detach himself just a bit before feeling the slight jolt from jisung causing him to hug the smaller boy tighter than before.

“you alright, sunshine? do you wanna talk about it?” minho waits for a few minutes until he feels the slight nod against his shoulder and jisung slowly tightening his grip on minho’s shirt.

“don’t worry hyung, it isn’t much. it’s just that, i don’t know,” jisung sighs, “i’ve been thinking about how you’re gonna leave me soon enough once you realize i’m not that beautiful of a muse.” minho stiffens at that, feeling sad that his pretty boyfriend even thought of that occurring.

“oh, starlight,” minho pushes jisung away so he could look at his round eyes and minho swears he can see the entire universe in them when the light hits just right. “i’m sorry you’ve felt that way.”

jisung’s eyes look down and whispers, “it’s not your fault, hyung. i mean, already know i’m ugly compared to you so you’re bound to leave me anyway.” he looks at minho again with tear stained eyes, and minho mentally curses because he hates seeing jisung cry especially when it’s because of him.

“no, sunshine, that is not true. who said i was leaving? and who said you’re ugly? baby, you’re the prettiest person i’ve ever laid my eyes on, and you have such an amazing personality, and you just really make me happy even when you’re just sitting beside me while i try to battle my writer’s block, and i love you so so much that i can’t even see myself in the future without you by my side and i’m so glad someone as beautiful as you accepted me as your boyfriend. ” minho says all of that with a small smile as tears begin forming in his eyes.

god, he has so much more to say to jisung but the tears got the best of him and starts hiccupping and jisung jumps at the first tear that falls on his boyfriend’s face and scrambles to wipe away the next ones with his thumbs. minho just chuckles and holds jisung’s hand that’s on his face as jisung looks at him with that bright smile plastered on his face that only minho is lucky enough to be able to see.

jisung brings them in for a tight hug and minho kisses his forehead as they stay like that until jisung ultimately falls asleep in minho’s arms, his face peaceful and with a small smile. minho just looks at him and kisses his forehead one last time before he lies down next to his sunshine and falls asleep as well. when he wakes up to his alarm blaring at 8:30 a.m., minho gets up, grabs a pen and a sheet of paper, and starts scribbling away a letter for jisung to show him how much he loves him.

minho can’t draw to show the world the beauty of han jisung, but he sure as hell can write an entire book for the world to read about his muse and sunshine named han jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope you enjoyed this product of mine instead of doing my english homework ^^ pls know that everyone is beautiful inside out!!!!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @tinker_han 
> 
> thank you so so much for reading this! let's hope i get to write another fic!


End file.
